¡Feliz cumple Shun!
by liluel azul
Summary: Shun tiene un gato atigrado naranja llamado Hyo-chan pero Ikki odia a los gatos. El día del cumpleaños de Shun, Seiya despierta al peliverde de madrugada y con urgencia para hacerle una trascendental pregunta ¿Quieres un coche o quieres que Ikki te rasque la panza y quiera a Hyo-chan? Personajes Shun, Ikki, Seiya, Hyoga, Shiryu


**Saint Seiya y todos sus personajes son propiedad del sensei Masami Kurumada.**

**Este fic es un homenaje a los personajes que llenaron de emoción mis ratos frente al televisor.**

**Por que caballeros hay muchos, pero sólo Shun tiene una horda de Fans**

**FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS SHUN**

**Este fic va dedicado especialmente a SakuraK Li, Alyshaluz, Carito 357, Allpheratz, gabycisne, InatZiggy-Stardust, y a todas las que forman parte de la horda de fans del pelosverdes**

**Si me falto nombrar a alguna, es que son un buen.**

**Smily si el gato se llama Hyo-chan es por ti y por mí, que amamos al bello cisne.**

**¡SantaManíaCaballeresca!**

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

_**Feliz cumple Shun**_

_**Por Liluel Azul**_

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Shun dormía tranquilamente en su alcoba y a sus pies dormía en medio de ronroneos un lindo gatito atigrado.

En una noche muy lluviosa June, había encontrado a un raquítico gato sin pelo. Honestamente a ella le chocan los animales, pero al verlo le dio tanta pena que le remordió la conciencia no hacer nada por una criaturita que mendigaba por ayuda, así que lo tomó y se lo regaló a Shun y así se libró de la voz de su conciencia pasándole el problema a otro.

Y Shun con toda la nobleza del mundo se dedicó a cuidarlo y pronto se volvió un bello gatito. Como tenia un pelaje atigrado rubio y naranja, y unos enormes ojos azules, Shun lo bautizó Hyo-chan

Así pues, los dos dormían muy tranquilos, hasta que un travieso Pegaso entra sigiloso y silencioso.

-¡Despierta! ¡Despierta! ¡Despierta! ¡Despierta! ¡Despierta! ¡Despierta! ¡Despierta! ¡Despierta! ¡Despierta! ¡Despierta! ¡Despierta! ¡Despierta! ¡Despierta! ¡Despierta! ¡Despierta! ¡Despierta! ¡Despierta! ¡Despierta! ¡Despierta! ¡Despierta! ¡Despierta!- Le grita al oído zarandeándolo todo.

-¿ ¡QUÉ! ? ¿ ¡QUÉ PASA! ? –Pregunta Shun despertándose asustado, pensando que se estaban secuestrando a Atena o que los atacan.

-¿Ya te despertaste?

-Sí Seiya YA ME DESPERTASTE. –Dice viendo al reloj, son las 2:45 de la mañana. –¿Se puede saber que es tan urgente?

-¡Feliz cumple Shun!

-¡Ah! ¡muchas gracias! – Y de inmediato Shun se esconde bajo las sabanas deseando volver al mundo de los sueños.

Pero de nuevo Seiya insiste y lo sacude todo para que se despierte.

-¿Qué quieres? –Dijo aún escondido bajo las mantas.

-Sólo porque hoy es tu cumpleaños te voy a dejar escoger tu regalo. ¿Quieres un coche o quieres que Ikki te rasque la panza y quiera a Hyo-chan?

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué si quieres un coche o quieres que Ikki te rasque la panza y quiera a Hyo-chan?

-¿Qué? – Dijo Shun saliendo de entre las cobijas.

-¿Qué si quieres un coche o quieres que Ikki te rasque la panza y quiera a Hyo-chan?

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué si quieres un coche o quieres que Ikki te rasque la panza y quiera a Hyo-chan?

-No te entiendo Seiya.

-¿Qué si quieres un coche o quieres que Ikki te rasque la panza y quiera a Hyo-chan?

-Ya se lo que dijiste, pero no te entiendo.

-Pues ¿qué es lo que no entiendes? ¿qué quieres de regalo de cumpleaños, un coche o que Ikki te rasque la panza y quiera a Hyo-chan?

Shun se frotó el cabello incrédulo de lo que estaba escuchando, Seiya lo había despertado a esa hora de la mañana sólo para hacerle semejante pregunta estúpida. Seiya siempre es extraño pero ahora si se había salido de la norma, además ¿para qué demonios iba a querer que Ikki le rascara la panza? ¿Qué clase de regalo de cumpleaños es ese?

Por su parte Hyo-chan bostezó y empezó a ronronearle a Seiya. Así que el castaño lo tomó en brazos al tiempo que maullaba. Hyo-chan era un gatito demasiado demandante de amor.

Shun ladeó la cabeza viendo a Seiya maullarle al gato, lo cierto es que a Ikki no le gustan los animales y encima detesta a los gatos, desde pequeño a odiado a los felinos porque cuando niños, cuando vivían en el hospicio había un viejo y gordo gato que le tenia un odio patológico a Ikki, varias veces le tiró de arañazos sin motivo alguno, ante eso, Ikki le declaró la guerra a ese gato y a todos sus congéneres.

Encima June se lo regaló, y ella y el fenix no se llevan bien, cuando se miran se pueden ver los rayos que se lanzan de los ojos. No hay poder humano o divino que convenza a Ikki, de que June no tiene poderes extrasensoriales, para saber que él odia a los gatos y que por lo tanto, ella no se lo regaló con intención de molestarlo.

Y la cereza del pastel fue que lo llamó Hyo-chan en honor a Hyoga. Ikki lo tomó como una señal de que quiere a Hyoga más que a él. Nunca imaginó que Ikki se pusiera celoso por nombrarlo Hyo-chan y no Ikkito.

-Bien, quiero que Ikki quiera a Hyo-chan.

-Y te rascará la panza.

-Y me rascará la panza, pero ¿cómo vas a hacer que Ikki quiera a Hyo-chan?

-Con magia

-¿Con magia?

Seiya carraspeó –Salakadula chalchicomula bibidi babidi bu, todo se arregla con sólo decir bibidi, babidi, bu.

-¿Consumiste drogas alucinógenas?

-Ronronea.

-¿Eh?

-Ronronea para terminar el hechizo.

-¿prrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr?

-Bien, mañana cada dos horas vas a tener que ronronear y cuando Ikki te rasque la panza ronroneas también, sino el hechizo no tendrá efecto.

El castaño dejó al gato en la cama y se retiró, pero antes de cerrar la puerta, le dijo –Tú no haz visto nada, esta conversación no sucedió.

Y una gran gotita apareció en la frente de Shun. Este se acostó pero ya no pudo dormir, lo que había pasado fue de lo más extraño. Cómo se le podían ocurrir estas locuras a Seiya, que de regalo le de que Ikki le rascará la panza y quiera al gato.

Que Ikki quiera al gato se le hace inverosímil, que le rasque la panza también es difícil de creer posible. Ni siquiera lo quiere abrazar, no con público. En sus cumpleaños lo abraza delante de todos por obligación. Ikki sólo le expresa su cariño cuando están solos y lejos de esta mansión.

Así paso largo rato cavilando antes de poder volver a conciliar el sueño.

A la mañana siguiente Ikki despertó sintiendo algo extraño en su pecho, allí encima de él estaba Hyo-chan durmiendo placenteramente. Molesto lo tomó del lomo y lo sacó de su cuarto al tiempo que decía -Estúpido gato.

Salió a correr y cuando volvió, encontró al gato en su cama. Nuevamente lo tomó del lomo y lo sacó –Gato idiota.

Se bañó y estaba vistiéndose cuando descubrió que el gato nuevamente estaba en su cama. Lo miro con odio, pero el gato sólo maulló. Así que lo tomó y lo sacó. –No vuelvas a entrar estúpido gato.

-¡Hyo-chan! –Expresó Shun contemplando la escena junto a Hyoga. -¿Qué haces en el cuarto de niichan? –Le preguntó al tiempo que se arrodillaba y extendía los brazos para cargarlo.

Pero al verlo, el gato lo ignoró y se fue directamente con Hyoga, se talló en las piernas de este y uno podía ver como le salían corazoncitos al gato de tanto que ama al santo cisne.

Shun suspiro.

-Todo se parece a su dueño.- Dijo Hyoga.

-Cierto, yo te amo con locura. –Dijo Shun abrazando a Hyoga. Ahora también de Shun salían corazoncitos de tanto amor por el cisne.

Ikki refunfuño molesto ante tal escena y justo cuando creía que no podía ser peor, se volvió mucho peor.

-¡Shun! –Lo llamó June molesta. – ¡Amas a Hyoga más que a mí! –eso último lo chillo.

-June ¿Vamos a empezar otra vez? Sabes que aunque amo a Hyoga con locura el es mi amigo.

-Y eso que, de todas maneras lo amas más que a mí.

-¿Estás tristona y quieres escucharme decirte cuanto te quiero?

June se dio media vuelta y se fue, menos mal traía puesta la mascara o todos hubieran presenciado que se puso roja.

Shun se fue tras ella, por su parte Hyoga alzó al gato. Ikki volvió a refunfuñar muy molesto por que Shun se fue tras esa.

-Ahí va otra vez, Shun se va a pasar todo el día diciéndole que la ama.- Expresó Ikki y fue muy notorio su enojo. –Esa escenita de celos fue porque lo quiere acaparar.

-¿Será que te cae mal por que se parece a ti? –Dijo Shiryu uniéndose al grupo, por lo que Ikki lo fulminó con la mirada.- Que se le va hacer, June es muy antisocial, los grupos la intimidan y la mansión está llena de gente por la celebración del cumpleaños de Shun. Así que quiere su atención porque se siente sola y nerviosa.

Ikki cerró la puerta de un portazo, no está de humor. Y Shiryu sonrió, igual que June, está incomodo por tanta gente que hay en la casa. La única diferencia es que Ikki no sabe como decirle a Shun que también quiere atención.

Después Ikki hizo un esfuerzo supremo para bajar a desayunar con todos, pero cuando regresó a su cuarto otra vez el maldito gato estaba en su cama. No lo convertía en cenizas porque no quería hacer llorar a Shun en su cumpleaños. Pero eso sí, sin ninguna amabilidad ni consideración lo tomó del lomo y lo arrojó de su cuarto.

-¡Ikki! –Le llamó la atención Seiya. -¿ ¡Por qué eres tan malo con Hyo-chan! ?

-Porque ya me canse que ese estúpido gato se este metiendo en mi cuarto.

-No lo puede evitar, ha pasado tanto tiempo con Shun, que los dos ya se mimetizaron tanto que ya ama todo lo que Shun ama. De seguro se mete porque le gusta tu aroma.

-Me vale un comino, si lo vuelvo a ver en mi cuarto lo voy a rostizar.

-¿Cómo lo puedes odiar si Shun y él prácticamente son uno? Ya hasta Shun ronronea igual que él cuando le rascas la panza.

Ikki alzó una ceja incrédulo, lo cierto es que en el desayuno había escuchado ronronear a Shun.

-Es más, Hyo-chan ya hasta te mira con ojitos de borrego a medio morir, igual que Shun te mira a ti.

-Eso no es cierto.

-¡Ay Ikki! Sólo fíjate como el gato adora a Hyoga, fue Shun quien se la paso cuidándolo cuando no tenia pelo por estar lleno de sarna y aún así cada que ve a Hyoga le hace fiesta igual que Shun. Sólo pudo aprender ese amor por Hyoga de Shun. Es lógico que el gato te quiera mucho, te quiere con la misma intensidad que Shun te quiere y te juro que en sus ojos vas a ver todo lo que Shun te ama.

Seiya alzo al gato para ponerlo al nivel de Ikki, y este como no queriendo la cosa se acercó para verlo a los ojos, pero de un movimiento rápido el gato se estiró y le dio un lengüetazo en la nariz.

-¡Ah!

Al sentir la lengua rasposa Ikki dio un brinco hacia atrás y choco con su propia puerta para deslizarse y caer sentado. Se llevó las manos a la nariz completamente incrédulo de lo que acababa de pasar.

Seiya se empezó a reír.- Ves como si te ama. No importa lo gruñón que seas, te quiere porque Shun te quiere.

-¿Qué paso? –Preguntó Shun quien acababa de llegar y se preocupo de ver a su hermano en el suelo con cara de espanto. -¿Estás bien niichan?

Ikki de inmediato se levantó. –Aleja a esa bestia horrorosa de mí o la vuelvo cenizas.- Dijo antes de encerrarse en su cuarto con un sonoro portazo.

-No creo que Ikki llegue a querer a Hyo-chan- Dijo Shun hablando bajito.

-Si para cuando termine el día no quiere al gato, entonces te daré un auto. –También hablando bajito. Seiya se fue llevándose al gato.

Shun suspiró, le encantaría que Ikki quisiera a Hyo-chan. Shun siempre consideró que no era de esas personas que tienen mascotas, cuando June le trajo a Hyo-chan lo aceptó sólo porque el animalito estaba muy enfermo y por mucho tiempo considero que en cuanto sanara le iba a buscar un hogar. Por eso no le había puesto nombre, pero paso tanto tiempo cuidándolo, escuchándolo ronronear, y el gato lo veia con tanto amor que llego un día en el que se dio cuenta que ya se había encariñado y no podía deshacerse de él.

Por eso, cuando estuvo completamente sano y le salió un hermoso pelaje anaranjado le puso Hyo-chan, pues sin darse cuenta ya lo adoraba.

Sin embargo, desde el día en que June lo trajo, su preocupación siempre ha sido que Ikki no tolera a los gatos, en todo este tiempo no ha hecho más que gruñirle y enojarse cada que se cruza con él.

Por eso no quería quedárselo y le duele pensar que tal vez tenga que regalarlo, para que Ikki vuelva a estar en paz.

Por su parte Ikki ya lleva un buen rato enfurruñado en su cuarto cuando escucha un ruido. Descubre que la ventana está abierta y cuando la cierra se da cuenta que el gato otra vez esta en su cuarto.

-Fuera de aquí animalejo roñoso. –Dice sacándolo otra vez fuera de su cuarto.

-¿Ikki, por que eres tan gruñon? –Dice Shiryu que estaba pasando. –Ven Hyo-chan es hora de tu comida. Vienes Ikki, apuesto que ya tienes hambre.

-…

-No hay nadie en la casa, todos están en el jardín armando la carpa para la fiesta.

Shiryu siguió su camino y se aguanto dejar salir la sonrisa cuando notó que Ikki lo siguió. Evidentemente está de malas porque hay demasiada gente en la casa, entre caballeros, amazonas, niños del orfanato, las princesas Hilda y Fler con sus escoltas, hasta Sorrento acompañado de Julian y Tetis vinieron a la fiesta.

Esta es una ocasión especial, claro que el cumpleaños de Shun merece celebración, pero esta vez Saori armó un magno evento, porque se está festejando que Shun salió con vida y con bien de la batalla contra Hades.

Cierto que todos volvieron con bien de esa horrorosa batalla, pero por poco pierden a Seiya y a Shun. Seiya herido físicamente por la espada de Hades y Shun herido espiritualmente por la invasión del dios. A los dos les tomó mucho recuperarse. Shun estuvo tan mal que Ikki tuvo que quedarse en la mansión. Si Ikki logró adaptarse y vivir aquí, fue porque la mansión es gigante y sólo viven siete personas. Ikki podía escabullirse a cualquier habitación desocupada o perderse en los inmensos jardines cuando necesitaba soledad, pero los últimos días con tanta gente no ha encontrado para donde correr.

Así que mientras Shiryu anda abriendo la lata de comida para gatos. Ikki se asoma a la ventana. Ve a Shun rodeado de gente, charlando animadamente. Ikki no hubiera querido celebrarle su cumpleaños así, el hubiera deseado algo muy intimo, sólo ellos dos, pero viendo a Shun tan feliz, piensa que estaba equivocado al desear algo tan intimo.

Sólo lo reciente porque Shun está tan ocupado atendiendo a los invitados, que casi no ha tenido tiempo para él.

Shiryu estaba terminando de servirle de comer, cuando el gato movió sus orejas.

-¿Ya llegó Hyoga? –Le pregunta Shiryu al gato. Este sólo se dio media vuelta y se fue.

-¿Qué, no quiere comer?

-No es eso, es que Hyoga salió para comprar el pastel y ya regresó. Hyo-chan corrió a la puerta a recibirlo. Es de admirarse como ama a Hyoga. Lo ama tanto como Shun lo quiere.

Momentos después Ikki está sentado en la base de las escaleras y de lejos mira a Hyoga arrodillado, agitando sus llaves, mientras Hyo-chan trata de pescarlas.

En serio que se nota que ese gato adora a Hyoga.

Tal vez Seiya tiene razón, tal vez ese gato quiere a todo lo que Shun quiere. Tal vez ese gato y Shun si se han vuelto uno. ¿Por qué otra razón Shun andaría ronroneando por ahí? Ya lo escuchó ronronear un par de veces. ¿Y por qué un gato querría tanto a Hyoga? Cada que Shun ve a Hyoga, se comporta como si hubiera visto lo más maravilloso del mundo, le festeja todo y siempre deja en claro lo mucho que lo quiere y ese gato parece una extensión de Shun, actuando igual que él, festejando y llenando de amor al ruso.

Ikki anda de un lado para otro, por alguna razón no puede dejar de pensar en Shun y en el gato. La fiesta por el cumpleaños de Shun comienza y decide irse a esconder a su cuarto, pero otra vez encontró al gato en su cama.

-¿Cómo te metiste otra vez?

Lo iba a sacar pero se detiene. Mira a su alrededor confirmando que está solo. Se acerca al gato con precaución, no vaya hacer que otra vez le de una lamida en la nariz.

Seiya miente, ese gato no lo va a querer sólo por que Shun lo quiere. Ese gato no va a desbordar felicidad como hace con Hyoga.

Saca sus llaves y las agita frente al minino y este de inmediato se pone contento y empieza a jugar, pero en medio de todo emite un largísimo ronroneo de felicidad que deja pasmado y confundido a Ikki.

¿Por qué está aquí? No quiere creer que se acuesta en su cama porque le gusta su aroma, como dijo Seiya.

Seiya.

Seiya.

Claro, Seiya mete al gato en su cuarto. Sabe que Hyo-chan lo enloquece, por eso a cada rato el minino aparece aquí. Toma al gato para sacarlo e ir a buscar al maldito Pegaso y hacerle pagar su osadía.

Y en eso estaba cuando al abrir la puerta se topa con Shun.

-Perdón.- Dice el peliverde al ver a Ikki molesto con el gato en mano.- Ya se que no te gusta que Hyo-chan entre a tu habitación pero, venia siguiéndome cuando entre por un CD y cerré la puerta olvidando que venia tras de mí.

Los hombros de Ikki bajan en señal de reposo, le da el gato a Shun mientras piensa que las veces anteriores el gato entró por la ventana abierta y esta última por Shun. Seiya no tuvo nada que ver. Ese caballito alado puede seguir gozando de la vida.

Shun deja ir al gato. –¿Vas a ir a la fiesta? –Le pregunta temeroso de que le diga que no.

Ikki los observa, ese gato se ha parado a un lado de Shun y lo mira como si él también esperara una respuesta. De hecho tanto Shun e Hyo-chan ladearon un poco la cabeza mientras lo observan con expresión esperanzada.

Realmente parece como si los dos fueran uno.

Y el fénix recuerda las palabras de Seiya "ya hasta Shun ronronea igual que él cuando le rascas la panza". Así que no puede evitar la tentación y le rasca la panza a Shun. Por lo que Shun sorprendido por poco se le olvida ronronear.

Y al escuchar ronronear a Shun, Ikki suelta una sonora carcajada, es tanta su risa que se tiene que agachar.

-¡Otra vez! ¡Otra vez! – Dice Ikki y se vuelve a carcajear cuando Shun vuelve a ronronear.

Ikki no puede parar de reír, Shun no lo había visto así desde que eran niños. Nunca pensó que el que Ikki le rascara la panza iba a ser un regalo maravilloso.

-Anda vamos a la fiesta que todos se deben de estar preguntando dónde está el festejado. Pero Shun, cuando termine todo ese festejo, podemos hacer una pijamada tú y yo solos.

-Claro, solo déjame pedirle a Hyoga que cuide a Hyo-chan, es que le da miedo dormir solo.

-Si tanto miedo le da, pues te lo traes y ya.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, el gato puede pasar la noche con nosotros.

Y Shun no lo podía creer. Ikki por fin había aceptado a Hyo-chan.

Todos comieron, bebieron, bailaron y se rieron mucho durante la fiesta, en toda la celebración Ikki estuvo muy feliz, ni siquiera se molesto porque June acaparó a Shun. Pues en lugar de estar molesto por que esa se le pego como chicle a Shun, Ikki se la paso platicando con Hyoga y con Shiryu. Eso sí, jamás le quito los ojos de encima, cada que el santo Andrómeda se encontraba sólo corría a su lado y le rascaba la panza en medio de sonoras carcajadas.

-¿Por qué Ikki le rasca la panza a Shun a cada rato? –Preguntó Shiryu y no era el único que se preguntaba que tenia de divertido rascarle la panza a Shun.

-A de creer que Shun es un gato. –Dijo Seiya con una risa traviesa

Sea como sea, la mayoría lo tomó como un vinculo entre los hermanos, además Ikki parecía un niño pequeño que emocionado esperaba el momento para hacer una travesura y correr para rascarle la panza a Shun.

-No lo puedo creer, –Le dice Shun a Seiya.- eres mágico de verdad.

-Como osas en dudarlo.

-Y yo que ya me sentía con un auto.

-Está bien, sólo porque es tu cumpleaños, -Dice el castaño buscando algo en sus bolsillos para colocarlo en manos de Shun.

-¡Ah! –Exclama Shun al contemplar el coche de juguete.

-Qué, no me digas que esperabas un auto de verdad. Soy mágico pero no milagroso.

-Me haz dado el mejor regalo de todos, ver a Ikki reír así, tan lleno de felicidad es todo lo que quiero.

-Eso ya lo sabia. ¡Feliz cumple Shun!

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

**Fin**

**Muchas gracias por leer**

**Y dobles gracias se me dejan reviews**

**Que el sol los ilumine**

**La luna los proteja**

**Y las estrellas los guíen**

**¡SantaManíaCaballeresca!**

**Y tú ¿haz sentido el poder del cosmos?**

Bonus

"Los guardianes del universo, al triunfo contra el mal, sin dudarlo salen a combatir por un mundo ideal.

Caballeros del zodiaco, cuando lanzan su ataque, entonan fuerte su canción, la canción de los héroes.

Caballeros del zodiaco, contra las fuerzas demoníacas, guardan siempre en su corazón coraje para vencer."

- Creo que así iba el opening que nos pusieron en México y que venia del doblaje español (^_^) –

"Son los caballeros del zodiaco, dispuestos a ganar y vencer al mal"

Esta segunda era la del comercial de los muñecos. Al menos así la recuerdo y pa colmo no la recuerdo toda.

¿Alguien se la sabe?

LARGA VIDA A LOS CABALLEROS DE ATENA

**¡SantaManíaCaballeresca!**

Las imágenes de mis fics las pueden encontrar y descargar en mi metroflog "liluelazul"


End file.
